This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This Core integrates and enhances the capabilities of two existing scientific cores at KUMC: the Electron Microscope Research Laboratory (EMRL) and the Confocal Imaging Facility (GIF), both of which have assisted investigators at KUMC for many years. The High Resolution Imaging Core provides cost-effective and time-saving services for the preparation and viewing of samples by routine confocal and scanning and transmission electron microscopy. More than 20% of the senior faculty and most (4/5) of the junior faculty have steady needs for high resolution microscopy. This Core also offers expanded service carried out by expert technicians which includes immunolocalization technology for both light and electron microscopy, as well as in situ hybridization and laser capture microdissection.